1. Field of Invention
The doll differs from the conventionally fixed and monotonous one showing nothing but its appearance in that the former dances to given melodies swinging hips with vibration and the aid of electro-mechanical devices. Further, as it dances, with it partly exposed legs and feet atop the cover encasing the electro-mechanical assembly, the whole system in connection except for a base plate rotates synchronously 180.degree. clockwise and counterclockwise alternately, thus, enabling the amused audience to watch the animated frontal, side and rear views of the doll bi-directionally and in repetition. The tri-faceted views can be had in one half of the time required in the case of mono-directional 360.degree. rotation mentioned herebelow as a matter of prior art.
2. Prior Art
The inventor herein has for years been engaged in research and development of various toys and dolls as a matter of professional specialty. Toward the end of 1983, he embarked on revolutionizing fixed dolls into animated ones with or without accompanying melodies. Then, in 1984, he came up with a doll dancing to given Hawaiian melodies. It was revolutionary in that the doll was not stationary and motionless but was made to swing its hips and rotate along with its mechanical assembly. The first product, however, was so structured that the legs and feet were not shown. Instead the space for them was filled with a cylinder covered with simulated Hawaiian skirt and containing an electro-mechanical system. So, subsequently, he improved the doll in such a way that it the doll's entire body with its legs and feet exposed was placed atop a rotating circular case containing the electro-mechanical assembly. (Thereafter, as of June 17, 1985, he filed application for patents with the South Korean patent authorities on both of the initial and improved versions separately under the common categorical title of "Animated Toy" or "JAKTONG WANGOO" in Korean with the application Nos. 7219 and 7218 assigned respectively.)